


A Heartbroken Man

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [16]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Ohno talk after seeing something that can never be unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heartbroken Man

Jun was silent as he trudged up the musty steps to Ohno's apartment. He felt as if he should be sputtering in coherently, a verbal indication of the short circuit in his brain. With the way his chest was being compressed, however, he could hardly breathe so much as sputter.

They were inside, taking off their shoes. Ohno shuffled his way into the kitchen to start putting away the groceries he'd picked up when Jun let his belonging drop to the floor with an audible _thud_.

"I don't get it," he said, breathing out slowly and realizing that he'd actually been holding his breath. Frowning, Jun walked over to stand just outside the tiny kitchen as he watched Ohno crouch before the refrigerator.

Ohno was silent, but listening. Even if he hadn't been, Jun likely still would have continued.

"I just...I thought...I don't know what I thought," Jun sighed, feeling like a stupid kid. He hated that feeling more than almost anything else, a reminder of exactly how young he still was in spite of the life they all lived. "I didn't think Nino and _Sho_ would..."

 _Fall in love_. It seemed trite to say it, but that's what had happened. And if Jun really thought about it, it made sense of a lot of Nino's behavior over the past several months. Jun had notice how he'd become more settled, less defensive. Nino had let himself trust the people that he was with now, the five of them together. A group. The problem with the picture was that Jun had attributed the shift in behavior to interactions with the wrong person.

"I always thought it was you," Jun said lamely, staring at Ohno with a profound sense of sadness on his friend's part.

Ohno pulled a bottle of tequila out of its paper bag and set it on the counter with a shrug.

Jun thought that was the end of the conversation. He felt like an ass for actually bringing things up, but he just needed to try and process things. Ohno could be the best listener for it at times, but it was clear to Jun that now was really not one of those instances. He turned, about to leave Ohno alone with the groceries and dinner-making, when he heard Ohno say something as he closed the fridge.

"What?" Jun asked, coming back.

"I wanted it to be me," Ohno confessed, picking at a corner of paper label that had lifted from a bottle of dish soap. "Sho saved my life, so I wasn't going to do anything to take happiness away from him. But I wanted it to be me."

Ohno didn't have the appearance of a heartbroken man, but that was probably what made Jun hurt for him more. Without a word, Jun walked into the kitchen and gave his friend a firm hug.


End file.
